


Temerity Speaks

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Copper and Brimstone [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Branding, Character Study, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Tieflings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Temerity reflects on his father, his past, and his future.





	Temerity Speaks

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving this here so I don’t lose it; I don’t know why I never posted it on AO3.

People who cannot appreciate the families who want them will never be good enough. Once upon a time, I wanted a father. I never had the chance to have --or want-- a mother. 

But I wanted a father. I looked up to the man who had a say in my life. Or at least, I attempted to. 

And then he branded me. He marked me in the most unforgivable way I could imagine. I lost my father that day, although I suppose it’s questionable to assume that I ever even had a father at all. 

It’s too late for me. I recognise that; I’ve known it for a long time. I will never have a father. I will never have a mother. Maybe I don’t deserve a family. 

But there are other children that still have a chance. If my entire life is wasted, I won’t care. I don’t care much for adults. Parents aren’t worth it. But if a child has not been disillusioned to their parents’ faults… don’t be the parent who changes that. Reality is cruel and cold and bitter. It may be what I deserve, but other children…

They don’t deserve that. They aren’t like me.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love. Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
